The present invention relates to a groove tracing control method for highspeed rotating arc fillet welding.
Generally, the leg lengths of fillet welds of structures have been for the most part less than 10 mm and such fillet welds have frequently been made by high speed welding. As a result, if the aiming position of the arc deviates from the groove line even slightly, a weld defect is caused over a wide area. Therefore, the automatic tracing of a groove by the welding torch is an essential requirement.